Heavily-Armed Robotic Eliminator (Earth-27750)
Heavily-Armed Robotic Eliminators, or called HAREs, are a line of bipedal,10-foot-tall robots, designed by Stark Industries for various purposes, mostly military purposes. And as the CEO of Stark Industries himself, Thomas Stark Junior, visioned, the HAREs would have an effect on the world's military and can save a lot of lives when employed under the right hands, as well as used goodly. To prevent from being used by wrong hands, each HAREs possess an AI (albeit not too advanced) that'll question the "user" about the purposes of them using a HARE. The AI also possesses a lie-detector that'll tell if the "user" is up to something bad or no. Being developed in 2010, these HAREs are designed and created long before "too many superhumans" appeared in this world. But still, the growing numbers of enhanced individuals in 2010 is one of the reasons why these HAREs are used and developed. Not just that, the growing threats of non-superhumans in the form of extremely dangerous terrorists also prompted the creation of the HAREs. One of the most notable uses of these HAREs are at the same time when the being known as the "Hulk" was still on the sights of General Thaddeus Ross. General Ross used a squad of HAREs in order to try to subdue Banner himself, but Hulk's extreme superhuman strength allowed him to destroy all of them within several minutes. The HAREs, in later years, would be used more actively by not just the American government, but several other world governments to supress terrorist attacks, from both superhumans and normal humans. At least 7 HAREs are also used by the Justice League Unlimited to guard the buildings that house the members' living quarters, as well as by other parties. History Variations The HAREs are designed to be variable and flexible by Thomas Stark Jr., and due to that, more than one HARE models are created. The most famous one being the infantry model, which is the most used HARE model in the history of Earth-27750. Generally, HAREs are equipped with at least 3 weapons, capable of "busting bunkers" and lifting up "industrial-sized-supply-boxes", which generally weighs around 75 to 100 tons. Though early models are only capable of lifting 25 tons. These days, depending on the model, their lifting strength and striking strength varies. Generally, HAREs are bipedal drones, standing at 10 feet tall, armed with a large main gun, such as a dramatically enlarged assault rifle. However, by 2015, there are non-bipedal units that're either using tires or threads as their form of transportation. In turn, there are also human-sized (6' tall at least, and 7' 4" tall max) HAREs, but still, they're strictly for military/"superhero" uses. An interesting thing to note is that nearly no HARE models look alike, which means that an infantry model HARE could be mistaken for a titan model HARE due to its possibly heavy customization. Infantry Model As said by Thomas Stark Junior above, the Infantry Model HARE is the workhorse of all the HAREs, and is the most basic type of HARE. The first HARE to be developed, the infantry model excels in any kind of situation. Due to the non-uniform nature of the HAREs (having nearly each HAREs being not similar to one another), the weaponry armed to an infantry model HARE can vary. The most general type being seen in the picture above, armed with two gatling guns and a rocket pod. An infantry HARE is capable of lifting at least 15 tons, and 25 tons at optimal conditions. Due to the custom nature of most of these HAREs, it's not uncommon to have an infantry model HARE be mistaken as a titan model HARE if the infantry model HARE is customized too far. Some of these infantries are used to guard not just the living quarter buildings of the JLU, but the Hall of Justice itself, as well. All infantries are made of an alloy that can withstand a lot of damage, from explosions from RPGs or missiles, to 50 caliber guns. To a limited extent, an infantry is capable of handling some energy attacks for some time. Generally, an infantry weighs up to 4 tons, depending on the weapons' weight. Enforcer Model The second model of the HARE droids, the ''Enforcer Model ''is technically a "50%-modified" Infantry HARE, equipped with a shield and a sleeker build. While the infantries are walking tanks, the enforcers are more like a mixture between a tactical riot trooper, armed with a shield, and a support gunner, supressing enemies with its main gun. Depending on the "customization", the main gun could either be a hand-held gun, or a weapon integrated to one of the enforcer's hands. The enforcers are the second most common HAREs on Earth, produced by Stark Industries, but they're still useful. While enforcers initially were envisioned as a replacement for riot cops, their function changed later on. Now, they're used to back-up other troops and other HAREs with their main gun and protect targets using their shield. Their shields are known to be able to resist "anything, but a 10-ton-dynamite". In turn, however, they're less durable than the infantries, using their shields more than taking punishment with their body. But then, they are faster than infantries due to their slim build, and usually, their main gun, either it's a hand-held one or an integrated one, are modeled after modern heavy machine guns, with one reportedly having 600 rounds in one gun, and 2400 other rounds in reserve. They're capable of lifting the same amount of weight as an infantry HARE. There are at least 5 of these enforcers acting as guardians of the living quarter buildings of the JLU, along with their other cousins. These enforcers are 2 tons lighter than the infantries. Titan Model A cutting edge technology, even among its other bretheren, the Titan Model truly defines what a walking tank is. While the infantries are already durable, and the enforcers are capable of flexible defense using their shields, the titans combine the infantries' hard shell with the shield alloy of the enforcers, and adding up even bigger weapons to the HARE. Among the other HARE models, the titan model is one of the most expensive ones to produce, which is why they're (also, possibly) the rarest type of HAREs. They're also the least mobile HARE, but the most heavily armed one prior to the Darkseid War, where the MAREs are capable of being customized so many times that they're deemed superior compared to the titans. The titan's armor is extremely durable, and one of the few mechanicals that're capable of withstanding at least several blows from perhaps the strongest superhuman on Earth, the Hulk. The one titan seen above is actually the first one to be created, built from a prototype, which was deemed successful, then modified intensively, and finally, the titan is created. The titan itself is created 3 months later than the enforcers and the infantries, due to their expensive nature, and complex construction. Due to its slowness, the titan is surprisingly, not designed for frontline combat, but for artillery support until the Artillery Model appeared. But, it still can be used in the frontlines, walking through legions of enemies, resisting their puny firepower, even RPGs are said to be nothing but "toy bullets" for the titans. By far, the heaviest titan weighs for about 50 tons, and it is used during the Darkseid War against the many forces of the New Gods. One of the most special additions to the titans is the shoulder-mounted railgun, capable of firing an energy beam that can be altered in terms of size. The beam can be very concentrated, only as big as a pencil, but can virtually pierce anything (metaphorically), or a beam the size of the barrel itself which possesses a lesser, but similar firepower. Unlike other HAREs, the rail guns are standard-issue among the titans. They usually also possess twin autocannons (as seen above) that're equipped with an advanced cooling system, which allows them to fire off powerful rounds out of the weapons' barrels without stopping. But in truth, the "rounds" are actually "energy bullets" that're nearly as hot as plasma, which in turn, is as hot as the sun. Thomas Stark says that if a titan ever fought Superman, the titan will be destroyed, after the energy bullets knock him unconscious and the railgun actually pieces a part of his skin. MARE (Manned Armored Robotic Enforcer) Artillery Model Human Model Trivia Category:Armor Users Category:Robots Category:Items Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Earth-27750